


Black Tie

by Elfpen



Series: Born Yesterday [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, scarlet vision - Freeform, scarlet vision fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpen/pseuds/Elfpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are attending the annual Stark Industries Charity Ball, and it's Wanda's first black-tie event. Stilettos don't agree with her sense of coordination, but Vision is more than willing to lend a helping hand. The tabloids never looked so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eLJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLJay/gifts).



> This short little thing was written for a prompt given to me by my wonderful darling friend, LJ9 or Pandolfo-Malatesta over on tumblr.

“This is ridiculous,” Hissed Scarlet Witch with a snarl. In any other setting, she would have been the picture of rage and danger. As it was, she was in baggy pajamas with the pant legs rolled up to her knees, unable to move, trying to convince Black Widow that she could walk in heels without breaking an ankle.

“I fight in _wedges_  higher than those,” said Natasha teasingly, “Come on, Maximoff.”

“Well not _all of us_ have the balance of a cat,” Wanda said, wobbling slightly and angry that she had to reach out for Natasha’s shoulder for balance. The bright red heels were unlike anything she’d owned before. She only ever fought in boots and opted for practical flats or low wedges when she had to dress up - but according to Natasha and Pepper, at a black-tie charity ball it was stilettos or nothing. Wanda thought she would rather walk a tightrope.

“Come on, walk the room again,” Said Pepper diplomatically. 

“Why didn’t you say that you can’t walk in heels?” Asked Natasha. “If you can’t make it over here without tripping on the rug, you’ll never dance without making the front page.”

Wanda said an indistinct Sokovian curse. “Dancing?” She burst, eyes round. Pepper gave her an empathetic but befuddled look.

“It’s a _ball_. There will be dancing.”

Wanda wanted to curse again. Damn the English language and all its hidden meanings. “Oh,” She said smally, and took a hesitant step despite the growing numbness in her toes.

This would be interesting.

* * *

 

In the other room, Vision was perusing a fashion magazine that Tony had retrieved from Pepper’s office. He found a suit that appealed to his eye, concentrated, and let his uniform shimmer into a replica of the suit. 

“Bet that comes in handy,” commented Steve a bit sarcastically as he came into the room. “Getting ready for tonight?”

Vision nodded at the captain. “I understand the concept of a dress code, but I admit I have little experience in dressing myself.” Steve laughed at his honesty. 

“Well, let me help you out.” He flipped through the catalog and found the formal tux section. “Try one of these. Black tie means a tux, not…” he glanced at what Vision had chosen to don. “…tweed and elbow patches.” He flipped a few pages. “Like this.”

“Hmm,” Vision studied the tuxedo intently, as if memorizing it. “What about this one?” He pointed a sleek black three piece that, were he to actually _buy_ it, would be out of anyone’s budget. Steve’s eyebrows rose and he shrugged. “Try it.” Vision concentrated and the suit appeared. he adjusted the black tie and looked to Steve expectantly.

“…It’ll do,” the Captain said eventually, secretly wishing _he_ could conjure up a perfectly tailored suit on the fly. “I’m sure Miss Maximoff will appreciate it. Just make sure you do something about your shoes, too.” He gave Vision’s shoulder a pat and turned to the door.

Vision glanced down at his as of yet unchanged brown shoes, and then back up at Steve. “Why would Miss Maximoff appreciate it?” Asked Vision confusedly. 

Steve laughed. Vision frowned, shrugged, and wished for his shoes to be black. If only people were as easily deciphered as clothing.

* * *

 

When the Avengers arrived at the red carpet, the paparazzi went wild. Tony and Pepper handled it like pros, even Natasha and Clint looked like they belonged there. Thor smiled for _everyone_  and Bruce brushed through the lights hastily but kindly. Rhodey drank up the attention as much as he could, and Sam lagged behind because he was signing so many autographs. Last of all was Wanda, because she couldn’t wrangle her feet out of the car. Vision backtracked to find her. “Are you quite alright, Miss Maximoff?” He even _looked_ like a butler in his waistcoat as he leaned down into the car door. 

“I’m… fine,” She said, forcibly yanking one red heel from the car. Her painstakingly styled hair hid Vision from view, but she found his hand and he helped her stand up out of the car. The flock of shutters clicked furiously as she appeared, and she managed a smile as she tucked away her hair. She turned to thank Vision and finally caught sight of him. She choked - just a little, she’d maintain, though a tabloid or two would catch the expression on her face. 

Vision was looking at her as well - only slightly more diligently than he looked at anyone else, but the difference was telling. “You look beautiful,” he told her plainly, glancing up and down her shapely black cocktail dress with a polite (but appreciative) smile. She smiled back.

“You too,” She said. He began to lower his arm to let her continue on her own, but she half stepped, half fell back onto him and tried to make it look graceful for the press. “Sorry,” She said through a smile. “These shoes will kill me.” He grinned.

“There is no need to apologize,” He said, and held her hand against his elbow like it belonged there. “Come now, the others will be waiting.” He made his long legs take shorter steps so she could stay on his arm. She was so concentrated on her aching toes that she didn’t notice.

The cameras did.

* * *

The next morning, the talk shows were buzzing.

 _“But did you see? Did you see how he looked at her? Just look at his face! Aww,”_ cooed one female show host. Her cohost seemed a bit less besotted _._

_“But with an android? I don’t know…”_

_“Oh, you’re just jealous. Look at how he let her keep up!”_

Tony snorted and flipped to the next channel _. “And coming up next, the 2015 Stark Industries Charity Ball saw an all-star turnout on the red carpet, including Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and the Avengers - and rumors fly after synthezoid hero Vision gives his hot-bod colleague Scarlet Witch the royal treatment from the car door to the dance floor. Is there a super-human romance budding in the Avenger’s Tower?”_

“Oh, Tanya,” Lamented Tony to the blonde on screen, “If only you knew what awkward idiots those two are…”

“If who knew what?” Asked Wanda, shuffling into the room with bandages on her feet and a cup of coffee in her hand. She looked up to the TV just as an image appeared onscreen:  her and Vision on the red carpet with their heads together - he had been trying to instruct her how to coordinate her steps with the sloping stairwell, and she was leaning on his shoulder to not fall down. But the news station had photoshopped their close pose into a heart shape with blinking pink lights around it. “Dear god,” Wanda breathed. “What is that?”

Tony turned to her and smiled. “Welcome to fame, honey. The media _loves_ you two together, by the way.” Wanda stared, and felt her cheeks turn very, very red. It would have been so much better, so much easier to brush off if she didn’t feel inclined to agree with them. “They’re calling you Wision, by the way. Kind of a weak power-couple name, honestly. I’m thinking maybe Wandision? Visanda? Oh! Scarlet Vision - that’s got a ring to it, you have to admit.”

Bright red, Wanda hurried away with a vague excuse and made a mental note to learn to walk in heels. Tony chuckled.

By the next time the Avengers attended a black-tie event, Wanda was able to handle her platforms like a pro, even in a constricting evening dress. Still, despite her careful training and coordination, photographers still sold dozens of photos the next morning with her arm looped around that of a tux-clad Vision.


End file.
